Nuestra Historia De Dos
by Mily Withlock
Summary: -¡¿que hice! – exclame con las manos tirando de mi cabello. -Desperté antes que él con un horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, lo superaba un casi insoportable dolor en mi entrepierna y un insoportable dolor en mi corazón.  Mal Summary, fin Escapar y Miedo


Estaba sentada como siempre en el rincón más alejado del salón, estaba en clases de matemáticas, metida en una ecuación de cuarto grado. Si estoy en 2 medio y hago ecuaciones de cuarto grado. Es que yo no sigo las clases que me dan en el liceo. Yo estudio por mi parte porque me encanta aprender, y lo que enseñan en el liceo para mí es muy poco.

Como decía estaba en medio de una ecuación cuando me llama el profesor

-Isabella, ¿puede venir a hacer esta ecuación? – me pregunto. Rodee los ojos y me levante. Era de primer grado así que tome el plumón y lo resolví. El profesor quedó impactado ya que ni siquiera ponía atención a su clase. Nunca hablaba en el liceo. Pasaba fácilmente desapercibida. Mi asistencia era baja siendo que iba todos los días, pero era porque nadie me tomaba en cuenta. La verdad es que me sentía cómoda siendo así.

Seguía con mi libro de Algebra Baldor realizando más y más ecuaciones cuando de nuevo me llamó el profesor.

-será la tutora del alumno Edward Cullen ya que no entiende bien la materia – me informó sin siquiera preguntarme. Asentí y me fui a mi rincón.

El resto del día pasó normal. Al día siguiente alguien se sentó al lado mío.

-Buenos días, soy Edward Cullen – se presentó un varón. Lo miré y volví a prestarle atención a mi libro de Algebra.

-se que no me vas a hablar, así que yo te hablaré de mi – me dijo mientras sacaba sus libros. ¿Qué le hace pensar que me interesa? No le presté atención, así que en un papel me contó su historia. Venia de Seattle, su padre era doctor así que lo trasladaron aquí. Mi letra ya la conocía por las clases de lenguaje así que le respondí los mensajes; hasta me sorprendí haciendo preguntas sobre su vida y respondiendo las que él me hacia sobre la mía.

Así lo hicimos por el resto del año. Le enseñaba a través de mensajes, el día de la fiesta por final de año el me invito. Yo acepte no muy convencida, en toda mi vida esta sería la primera vez que iría a una fiesta. Mi madre al enterarse salió corriendo al mal a comprarme una tenida, le dije que fuera ropa negra, espero que me haga caso.

Desde esa vez que se presentó no he escuchado su voz, y a decir verdad, le echaba de menos.

Al llegar el día de la fiesta, me bañe y me vestí con la ropa que me compró mi madre. Ésta consistía en un pantalón entubado de tela negro, con un corsé negro, un bolero negro y botas taco aguja de 7 cm. No sé cómo podría dar un paso con esos tacos sin llegar a besar el piso, pero haría mi mayor esfuerzo delante de Edward.

Edward creo que me he enamorado de él. No lo sé. Su sonrisa, sus ojos esos en los que me podría perder por horas, sus finas pero firmes facciones, ay no, no puede ser, en todos los libros que he leído todos los que se enamoran sufren y yo no quiero sufrir.

A las 7:30 en punto llegó por mí, nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y nos subimos a un volvo hermoso.

Por primera vez después de 3 años volví a hablar, ya ni me acordaba de mi voz, se que quedo en shock cuando hable ya que nunca me había hablado. Le confesé que no tenía idea de fiestas, el me aseguró que no se separaría de mi. Eso me tranquilizó bastante. Llegamos y él como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a salir. Nos dirigimos al interior y quede impactada. Estaba obscuro, apenas iluminado por luces de colores, nos dirigimos a una de las pocas mesas que habían allí y él se dirigió al bar para servirnos refrescos. La mitad de la noche la pasamos conversando de todo.

-Isabella – me llamó, me encantaba que pronunciara mi nombre, era como la caricia de un pétalo de rosa, con un toque de sensualidad.

-Bella – le corregí de inmediato, ya que me encantaría que me llamara así.

-Bella – volvió a llamarme hora por mi apodo – ¿quieres bailar un momento conmigo? – me invitó.

-es que no sé bailar – le confesé.

-yo te guio, no tengas miedo – me aseguro. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al centro de la pista donde había varias parejas bailando el pegajoso reggaetón, también había mujeres bailando entre ellas.

Edward me puso las manos en la cintura y me atrajo hacia el abrazándome, yo rodee su cuello con mis manos poniendo mi mejilla en su pecho mientras el enterraba su cara en mi cuello, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi columna vertebral y posarse en mi vientre, me asusté ante la sensación nueva. Nos empezamos a mecer de acuerdo al ritmo de la música. En cada movimiento mi cara quedaba más cerca de la suya hasta que quedamos frente a frente, sus ojos me atraparon hipnotizándome, de a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que el salvó la distancia y me besó. No sabía nada de besos así que moví mis labios por instinto, después de un momento nos separamos.

-¿quieres ser mi novia? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-por supuesto que sí – le conteste decidida. Nos fundimos en un nuevo beso lleno de ternura. Bailamos juntos toda la noche, y a la hora acordada el me fue a dejar a mi casa.

En el liceo estábamos todo el tiempo juntos y los fines de semana salíamos a un parque en el centro de la ciudad, el dibujaba mientras yo leía o resolvía ecuaciones tanto químicas como algebraicas. A las dos semanas de novios me invito a cenar para conocer a sus padres. Al conocerlos me parecieron muy cariñosos. Carlisle, su padre, me hacia recordar a mi padre, por la forma cariñosa en cómo me trataba, su madre era muy dulce y amorosa, nada que ver con mi madre que apenas murió mi padre encontró a Phil y me dejo de lado.

Así fueron pasando días, meses, hasta dos años. El día en que cumplíamos los 2 años nos estábamos graduando de cuarto medio. Seguíamos juntos y más inseparables que nunca. Pero teníamos un problema. El quería hacer el amor conmigo pero yo tenía una promesa con mi madre y mi difunto padre de mantenerme virgen hasta el matrimonio, y como símbolo en mi dedo meñique de la mano derecha tenía un anillo de diamantes al completo. A lo más que llegábamos era a juegos previos pero lo detenía antes de sacarnos la ropa interior.

Estábamos en la fiesta de graduación cuando decidimos salirnos para celebrar nuestros dos años. Nos dirigimos a un departamento rentado ya que queríamos tener privacidad. O eso creía yo.

-mi amor, llevamos 2 años juntos – empezó – eres hermosa, inteligente, y extremadamente sexy para mí, ya no puedo aguantar más – me confesó cuando legamos al dormitorio. Me tiro con fuerza a la cama y se despojo de sus prendas, me quito las mías con fiereza, debo admitir que también estaba excitada, pero le ganaba el miedo. Se posiciono encima de mí, con sus rodillas separo mis piernas.

-¡NO EDWARD NO! –grite desesperada, pero no me hacía caso, estaba como un poseso intentando robarme mi inocencia… y lo logró.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que él con un horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo pero lo superaba un casi insoportable dolor en mi entrepierna y un insoportable dolor en mi corazón. Me vestí como pude y salí pitando de allí. Llegue a mi casa y corrí a mi cuarto. Me desvestí me metí a la ducha y refregué todo mi cuerpo con violencia tanto que en algunas partes más sensibles llegue a sangrar. Lloré toda la tarde. Una semana después podía caminar, no sin cierta molestia todavía entre mis piernas. Ahora tenía más molestias, vomitaba todas las mañanas, dormía mucho, me daban ganas inexplicables de comer frutas fuera de temporada, muchas cosas me daban asco. Esto me asustó de sobremanera, así que después de dos semanas de lo ocurrido, sin mencionar que no sabía nada de Edward, me dirigí a una farmacia y compre un test de embarazo. Al llegar a casa, corrí al baño e hice lo que indicaba en la caja, tenía que esperar 5 minutos. Si salía una raya era negativo pero poco factible, si salían dos rayas no tenia vuelta que darle. Esperé impaciente los 5 minutos, cuando se acabo el tiempo me dirigí con piernas temblorosas al test. Al mirar un grito desgarrador salió de mi pecho. Dos rayas, ¡DOS MALDITAS RAYAS! Positivo, estoy embarazada.

Tome una dura decisión. Fui al banco esa misma tarde y pedí que me dieran todo el capital que había ahorrado más la herencia de mi padre. Llegue a mi casa y empaque todas mis cosas, o por lo menos ropa y cosas de aseo. Reservé un boleto a Chile, el ultimo país de Sudamérica, allá me dedicaría a aprender español.

Me subí a un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto. A mi madre le dejé una nota en la que le explicaba mi motivo de huida generalizadamente. Lo único detallado era que le dijera a Edward que era su culpa el que me marchara y le diera una cachetada de mi parte. Al subir al avión me cayó todo el peso de lo que estaba haciendo encima. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir en un lugar que no conozco?, ¿cómo iba a sobrellevar un embarazo sola? Respuesta a esas preguntas no tenia, solo tenía claro que amaba a mi hijo o hija a pesar de las circunstancias en que fue creado. Llegue al aeropuerto de Santiago, Chile. Allí empecé a ver destinos donde quedarme y que sea agradable vivir. Le pregunté a un guía turística y me aconsejó un puerto en el norte del país. Se llamaba Caldera. Me dijo que era un puerto pequeño pero de gran hermosura, y la gente era cálida, que me harían sentir bien. Le agradecí y me dirigí a comprar un boleto para Caldera. Al llegar, un taxi me llevó al centro de la ciudad.

Me bajé en una plaza en forma de ovalo con escaleras estilo anfiteatro. En la planta de arriba había una gran iglesia estilo Torre Eiffel. Me senté en un banco a pensar que haría ahora, estaba concentrada pensando en cómo sobrevivir aquí, hasta que escuche a una niña cantar en inglés, ¡inglés! Ella puede que me entienda.

-hey girl – _(oye niña) _le llamé la atención. Me miro extrañada – do you speak or understand english? – _(¿hablas o entiendes inglés?)_ le pregunté tratando de ser lo más entendible posible.

-just a little – _(solo un poco)_ me respondió en una pronunciación casi inglesa.

-great, do you know where are a hotel or residential for these area? – _(¿sabes donde hay una residencial o un hotel por aquí?)_ fui directo al grano.

-yes, emmm for there – _(si emmm por allí) _me indico – you have to walk for 2 bloks and find a hotel, is the best here in this port_ – (tienes que caminar 2 cuadras y encontraras un hotel, es el mejor aquí en este puerto) _sopesé al idea de que sería bastante caro.

-is it very esxpencive? – _(es muy caro) _le pregunté. Allí caí en la cuenta de que venía con dólares, necesitaba cambiarlos al peso de aquí – is there any bank here? – _(¿hay algún banco por aquí?)._

_-_look, I have so much time, i can take you anywhere you need – _(me ofreció)_ eso sonaba como buena idea.

-sure, it's better that way – _(si es mejor así)_ acepté. Me levante, tome mis cosas y partimos. Primero le pedí que me llevara a un banco para cambiar dinero. Después fuimos a varias residenciales cotizando. Después de visitar 7 encontramos una muy bonita y lo mejor de todo, a precio de huevo. Le pregunté su nombre y le dije el mío. Le di las gracias y le pase 100.000 pesos chilenos por su ayuda, la felicite por su inglés, que era muy bueno. Ella me dijo que la podía buscar para lo que necesitase y me dio su dirección y su número. Quizá la llamara cuando me asentara para que me ayude con el español.

Así empecé de a poco, los primeros tres meses del embarazo los pasé entre vómitos, mareos, antojos que no podía darme el lujo de calmar porque mi capital tenía que durar hasta que pudiera conseguir empleo.

Llame unas 5 veces a Mily después de nuestro encuentro, me dijo donde podía estudiar español y también podía trabajar. Pensé muy bien el tema de trabajar. Hasta que decidí primero estudiar y cuidar a mi hijo y después trabajar. El capital que tenía me alcanzaba para vivir durante 5 años con mi hijo a cuestas si lo cuidaba. A los 8 meses llego Anthony a mi mundo, llenándolo de felicidad y de noches en vela que con gusto pase para cuidar de él, cuando ya tenía 3 años lo puse en un jardín y me puse a trabajar, ya dominaba el español, o por lo menos se me entendía y entendía a los que me hablaban.

En mi trabajo conocí a Alice, Ángela y Jessica, ellas me ayudaron con Anthony por el resto de mi estancia en Caldera. La infancia de Anthony fue maravillosa su alegría completaba la mía, nunca le compré cuna o cama, siempre durmió conmigo.

Ya cuando estuvo lo suficiente maduro, le conté la historia verdadera. Cuando empezó a preguntar por que no tenia papa si sus compañeritos sí. Le conté la historia oficial.

A penas le conté la verdad quiso meterse a taekwondo. Yo obviamente no se lo negué.

Cuando Edward nos encontró volví a escapar, mas por miedo a mis reacciones que miedo a él como era en un principio.

Me fui a Brasilia para volver a empezar. Mientras trabajaba en Caldera había estudiado portugués y francés.

Pase los mayores miedos que jamás me imagine, mi niño siendo atropellado por un imprudente. Lo bueno es que ahora está mucho mejor. Hace dos semanas que hable con Edward. Me dijo que me buscaría pero hasta ahora no he sabido nada. Alice ha estado medio rara, pero la dejo pasar. Desde que llegó ha estado aprendiendo de a poco a hablar portugués.

Mi niño al fin se decidió a pedirle a Reneesme que fuera su novia. Esta acepto encantada. Y yo estaba feliz por eso.

A las dos semanas de la llamada de Edward me llegó un ramo de lirios morados. Supe de inmediato quien era el emisor.

Así fueron llegando distintos tipos de ramos, lirios, lilas, tulipanes, claveles, rosas y margaritas. Un ramo por mes.

Estaba en mi despacho trabajando, cuando sonó el timbre. "debe ser Alice que salió a comprar" o "Llegó Anthony de la casa de Reneesme". Me levanté y fui a abrir.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi un ramo gigante de lirios, tulipanes, lilas, claveles, rosas y margaritas. Una tarjeta de tamaño mediano sobresalía de entre las flores.

"_**Isabella Marie Swan, amor de mi vida. Al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho me sentí un bastardo, y lo fui. No merecía vivir. Lo reconozco, fui cobarde y atenté con mi vida. 7 años después ya no podía seguir soportando. Primero trataba de sobrevivir el mes, luego a penas la semana, y después con suerte pasaba un día. Me decidí por buscarte. No sabía cómo hacer. A este punto ya había estudiado la carrera que siempre quise. Estudié medicina. Con un amigo de la CIA buscamos información en la parte confidencial del aeropuerto. Encontramos tu vuelo hacia Chile. Viaje hasta Santiago, volvimos a buscar información y me llevó a Caldera. Cuando te encontré me envolvió el miedo a que no me quisieras de nuevo a tu lado. Y así fue, tú me rechazaste, aunque me diste tu perdón, sabía que no querrías estar de nuevo conmigo. También me entere que era padre, la alegría me embargo por unos segundos, luego el me desprecio y me volví a sentir miserable. Cuando te fuiste de nuevo me sentí peor que antes, porque por lo menos antes sabía el motivo, ahora no sabía cuál era el motivo. Quiero seguirte contando pero cara a cara. Eso sí, esto me da mucha vergüenza pedirlo mirándote a los ojos. **_

_**Isabella Marie Swan (antes mi hermosa BELLA) ¿ME DARIAS UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD?".**_

Al terminar mis mejillas estaban surcadas en lágrimas. Yo sabía cuál sería mi respuesta y sabía que él estaba detrás de ese enorme ramo de mis flores favoritas. Empecé a separar las flores por el centro hasta que llegue a su cara, también estaba llorando a mares. Sin que se volvieran a juntar las flores tome su cara con mis manos y lo besé con fiereza. El ramo calló a nuestros pies, me tomó de la cintura acercándome a él. Nuestro beso duró unos momentos más hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

-claro que te daré una oportunidad y quiero escuchar tu historia – le contesté con voz ahogada. Nos fundimos en un abrazo lleno de emociones. Me puse a reír histéricamente el me siguió y nos pusimos a reír como locos luego nos pusimos a llorar. Cuando nos calmamos o decidimos no dar más espectáculo a los vecinos, Edward tomó el enorme ramo de flores y nos adentramos en casa. Me contó que hablo con Alice, que le había contado toda nuestra historia, que lo había golpeado y que tuvo que estar un tiempito en el hospital pero no fue grave. Que ella fue quien le dio el número y quien le dio mi dirección después. Que después empezó a enviarme los ramos desde Sao Paulo. Así hasta el día de hoy donde se completarían 19 años desde que estamos solos.

Nos veíamos a escondidas de Anthony, si como dos adolecentes en la flor de la vida, nosotros estábamos un poco pasaditos de años pero que importa. Después de un año, decidí confesarle Anthony lo que estaba haciendo. No me habló en una semana. No lo presioné, sabía que tenía que procesar y aceptar la información.

Edward:

Vivía en Seattle. Viví allí durante toda mi infancia hasta que a mi padre lo tuvieron que trasladar una ciudad pequeña. Al llegar a Forks me sentí como pez fuera del agua. Todos sabían hasta el último detalle de nosotros por ser lo nuevo para un pueblo pequeño. A los tres meses de haber llegado me habitué. Siempre me llamo la atención una compañera de mi curso que no hablaba y ni siquiera ponía atención pero resolvía las ecuaciones sin dudar ni un momento.

No se que era pero me atraía de sobremanera. Tenía una belleza singular que en ninguna de las otras chicas encontraba. Me intrigaba en demasía quería hablar con ella, conocerla. Un día se me prendió el foco, así que le dije al profesor que no entendía la materia, si me podía poner un tutor. El acepto de inmediato y me otorgo a Jessica, ella entendía su materia pero tenía errores, y tampoco quería a ella como tutora. Le pregunte si podía ser la chica del rincón. Me dijo que no había problemas.

Al día siguiente de que me asignaran a Isabella me senté con ella e intente hacer conversación. Pero no dio resultado, lo único bueno fue que conversamos a través de mensajes, así supe que no le gustaba hablar, que le gustaba estudiar, que el único color que soporta es el negro, que nunca ha salido de aquí, que vive solo con su madre porque su padre murió hace 3 años, que por eso no habla, que se refugió en el estudio debido a eso. Así poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella. Si lo reconozco, me he enamorado de Isabella Swan.

Al llegar fin de año la invite a la fiesta. Ella acepto después de pensarlo por un bloque de clases. Ese mismo día le pedí ayuda a mi hermana para verme lo mejor posible para Isabella.

Cuando llegó el día me arregle lo mejor que pude, a las 7:25 salí de mi casa, y a las 7:30 en punto llegue a la de ella.

Nos saludamos de beso en la mejilla y nos subimos a mi volvo. Lo único que anhelaba era escuchar su voz. Hasta que mi sueño se hizo realidad.

-que bonito coche, ¿es tuyo? – me pregunto en voz alta. Entre en un pequeño shock al escucharla, su voz era suave, con un toque de inocencia que la hacía magnifica.

-ee-emm s-s-si – le respondí con nerviosismo.

-yo nunca he ido una fiesta – me confesó después de quedarnos en silencio durante 30 segundos – no sé que se hace en ellas – me dijo en un tono nervioso.

-normalmente se baila o solo se conversa – le dije lo poco que sabía sobre fiestas – no te preocupes, no me separaré de ti en toda la noche – le aseguré Pero lo que yo tenía paneado para ella no era solo bailar y conversar. Hoy día le pediría que fuera mi novia.

La noche del baile de fin de año fue maravillosa, desde ese día somos novios, a las dos semanas la invite a cenar para que mis padres la conocieran, la recibieron con mucho cariño y la integraron como a cualquier miembro de la familia.

Así fue pasando el tiempo y Bella empezó a sacar cuerpo de mujer, tenía unas curvas de infarto. No eran extravagantes pero lo suficiente para mí. La primera vez que intenté tocarla mas allá de la ropa, ella me detuvo y me conto sobre la promesa. En ese momento la entendí, pero poco a poco, cada vez que nos acariciábamos, quedábamos con menos ropa. Hoy la quería hacer mía. Renté un apartamento para la ocasión, la sacaría de la fiesta de graduación y concretaría mi plan.

En mitad de la fiesta decidí que era el momento, la saque de allí diciendo que tenía algo especialmente preparado para nuestra propia celebración.

-amor, llevamos 2 años juntos – empecé – eres hermosa, inteligente, y extremadamente sexy para mí, ya no puedo aguantar más – le confesé al adentrarnos en el dormitorio. El deseo me cegó convirtiéndome en un animal. La tire con fuerza a la cama, me quite rápidamente mi ropa, e hice lo mismo con la de ella, me posicione encima de ella y le abrí con mis rodillas las piernas para penetrarla lo antes posible.

-¡NO EDWARD NO! – me gritó pero no la escuche, me costó un poco adentrarme en ella pero con fuerza lo logré. Su grito fue desgarrador, pero estaba poseído. Cuando llegó mi liberación fue de forma violenta, me descargue completamente en ella y me salí. La abracé y la apoye en mi pecho. Ella temblaba y convulsionaba. Creo que estaba inconsciente.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté tarde, mire a mi alrededor y estaba envuelto en un profundo silencio, Bella no estaba a mi lado. Los recuerdos de la noche me abrumaron en un torbellino de imágenes. Con cada imagen fui entrando en pánico.

-¡¿que hice? – exclame con las manos tirando de mi cabello. Estaba totalmente arrepentido, ahora podía sentir su dolor. Mire la sabana y estaba con un charco gigante de sangre y un caminito de gotas hasta donde estaban sus ropas. Sabía que iba a sangrar ya que los dos éramos vírgenes pero según lo que yo había leído eran solo unas pintitas no un charco. Otro recuerdo e vino, estaba yo haciendo fuerza y entre de un tirón en ella, ella dio un grito desgarrador de dolor puro. Empecé a pegarme en la cabeza. ¡DIOS LA VIOLE! No podía concebir que en verdad lo haya hecho. Me sentía un bastardo ¡era un bastardo! Mi niña, mi Bella, le había infligido su mayor dolor. Me vestí y salí corriendo de allí. Lo único que quería era correr a pedirle que me perdonase, pero sabía que no merecía su perdón. Llegue a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, así fueron pasando los días hasta concretarse dos semanas. La extrañaba demasiado necesitaba saber si estaba bien, si me guardaba rencor. Pero no me atrevía a ir a su casa por miedo a que me rechazase.

A la tercera semana me decidí, reuní el valor que no tenía y me dirigí a su casa. Al tocar su madre me abrió, al reconocerme me planto un cachetada con toda su fuerza, o eso sentí yo.

-¡POR TU CULPA MI NIÑA SE MARCHO! - me gritó con todo el dolor de una madre. Mi mejilla ardía pero mi corazón se estaba incendiando. Se fue, se marcho por mi culpa. Camine hacia atrás con cautela, como si la casa se me viniera encima, al chocar con mi auto me asuste. Me subí en él y conduje como un loco a mi casa, y volví a encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Cuando se me hizo insoportable sobrevivir de un día a otro empecé a atentar con mi vida, primero con fármacos. Pero mi padre me encontró convulsionando en el azulejo del baño. Después me corté las muñecas, pero no pasaron ni 15 minutos, cuando llego mi madre de las compras y me encontró inconsciente sobre mi cama. Desde ese momento empecé a cortarme los brazos, como un maldito emo. Pero era la única forma de aliviar el dolor. Ya que me dolía el alma pero no tenía el dolor físico así que localizaba el dolor en mis brazos, manos y piernas.

Al año siguiente me metí a estudias medicina. Me recibí como uno de los mejores. Adopte la misma personalidad de Bella. No hablaba con nadie y pasaba con la nariz metida en los libros. Los 7 años que duraba mi carrera los pase así. Totalmente perdido.

Al terminar con honores me dieron trabajo de inmediato, mientras estuve en la universidad unos chicos siempre se sentaban en mi mesa a la hora de almuerzo y me hablaban, aunque no recibían respuesta de mi parte, esa era la rutina. Había uno que tenía un primo en la CIA. Cuando me decidí a buscarla a él fue al primero que recurrí y no me equivoque, estuve ocho años tratando de reunir valor para poder ir a buscarla. Cuando lo obtuve viaje a Chile, y después a Caldera. Allí la encontré pero no vivía sola. Vivía con un adolecente idéntico a mí. En ese momento supe que las consecuencias de mis actos fueron mucho más graves de lo que pensaba. Con mi hijo no tenia entrada, me aborrecía y con justa razón.

Cuando volvió a escapar de mi mundo se volvió a caer, dejándome en pedazos otra vez, solo que esta vez no sabía el motivo de su huida. Así empecé a acercarme a Alice. Le conté mi versión de la historia, ella me pegó un cachetada y seguido me enterró un tenedor en la mano. Lo soporté sin enojarme pues la entendía. Yo me había hecho cosas peores. Así poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza y finalmente me creyó que yo estaba profundamente arrepentido. Me dio el número de Bella; intenté llamar pero me pedía códigos de otro país. Un día, ya pasado dos años desde su nueva partida, Alice desapareció sin avisar. Ella me mantenía al tanto de Bella, a través de mails se comunicaban así yo sabía cómo estaban. A los dos meses contacte de nuevo a mi amigo de la CIA y rastreó los mensajes. El resultado arrojó que estaba en Brasilia. Al sexto mes desde que Alice se había ido, busqué los códigos de Brasil y llame a Bella. Al principio me contestó en portugués haciéndome creer que no era ella, pero la conocía muy bien, en esa llamada me jugué mi todo. Sabía que ella me seguía amando, y si le insistía ella cedería porque me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

A la semana me instalé en Sao Paulo. Me pase una semana contactando a Alice para que me diera su dirección hasta que lo hizo. Desde allí le mande primero sus flores favoritas pero que estaban al final de su lista lo lirios, al siguiente mes le mandé lilas, al tercero le mande tulipanes, al cuarto fueron claveles, al quinto rosas, y el último mes fueron sus flores que encabezaban la lista, margaritas.

Al siguiente mes me fui a Brasilia, junte 35 flores de cada de sus favoritas e hice un gran ramo, y una carta. Llegue a su cara y puse el ramo frente a mí. Me cubría la cara. Toque el timbre y esperé. Sentí la perta abrirse y después como removía la carta de entre las flores, supe en el momento exacto en que llego al final. Su aliento se atascó. Mis lágrimas caían libres por mis mejillas. Podía percibir su rechazo nuevamente, pero lo siguiente me sorprendió. Sentí las flores moverse hasta que vi sus manos. Con sus brazos separó las flores y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Me acercó a su rostro para juntar con desesperación nuestras bocas. Dejé caer el gran ramo y la tomé de la cintura acercándola a mí.

-claro que te daré una oportunidad, y quiero escuchar tu historia – dio la respuesta con la voz ahogada por el llanto. Le conté toda mi versión de la historia. Por un año estuvimos saliendo a escondidas de Anthony porque él me rechazaba. Hasta que se decidió y le contó lo nuestro. No le hablo por una semana, pero sabíamos que debíamos darle tiempo.

Bella y Edward:

Al cabo de esa semana nos juntamos los tres. Le contamos nuestra historia, las dos partes, al final perdonó a Edward, y ahora después de todo eso... llevamos 50 años casados. Con dos hermosos nietos, Alec y Jane, y 3 bisnietos, dos preciosas niñas de Alec y uno varoncito de jane...

Así fue Nuestra Historia de Dos.

**Aqui está la tercera parte y final de Escapar y Miedo. Aqui junte las dos historias, las tenia por separado pero decidi que estaria mejor juntarlas.**

Me concentre mas en la historia de Bella ya que no sabia que poner en la parte de Edward. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews.

Muchas gracias a las(os) que han dejado pues me alegran el dia :D.

tal vez nos encontremos en otra historia.

_Mily Withlock.


End file.
